


[Podfic] Just a Little Touch

by kansouame



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Dom/sub, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Psychic Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're having me on. You expect me to believe you're not interested at all in finding your mate? The dom to your sub? The one who holds the key to your frozen, black heart?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Just a Little Touch

**Author's Note:**

> My deepest thanks to avocado_love. THIS! This is an amazing story!! Thanks for letting me record your lovely words
> 
> Podbook (mp4) [Just a Little Touch](http://www.mediafire.com/download/55r52ai3525game/00_Just_A_Little_Touch.m4b) mediafire  
> Podfic (mp3) [Just a Little Touch](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012071305.zip) audio archives (I will moves these if the archive doesn't come up soon or let me know if you want them up sooner

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/apt4dvk48slr1fk/JustaLittleTouch2.jpg)

Title: Just a Little Touch  
Author: avocado_love  
Reader: kansouame  
Fandom: Inception  
Pairing: Arthur/Eames  
Rating: NC-17  
Length: 2hrs 48m:  
Author's Summary: "You're having me on. You expect me to believe you're not interested at all in finding your mate? The dom to your sub? The one who holds the key to your frozen, black heart?"  
Text version: REMOVED AT AUTHOR'S REQUEST. (ask me nicely if you would like a private copy - not for uploading) 

PPodbook (mp4) [Just a Little Touch](http://www.mediafire.com/download/55r52ai3525game/00_Just_A_Little_Touch.m4b) media fire  
Podfic (mp3) [Just a Little Touch](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012071305.zip) audio archives (I will moves these if the archive doesn't come up soon or let me know if you want them up sooner 


End file.
